terry121187fandomcom-20200213-history
Seohyun
Seo Joo-hyun (born June 28, 1991), better known by the stage name Seohyun, is a South Korean singer-songwriter and actress. She is the youngest member of both the South Korean girl group, Girls' Generation and its subgroup TTS. Early life Seohyun was born on June 28, 1991, in Seoul, South Korea. As an elementary school student, Seohyun was discovered by a talent staff while riding in a subway train, who encouraged her to audition for SM Entertainment. In 2003, Seohyun auditioned and joined the company under the SM Casting System. She is known for singing children's songs for her audition unlike other applicants who usually sing pop and dance songs. She attended Seoul Middle School and Daeyoung High School, then transferred and graduated from Jeonju Arts High School on February 9, 2010.Seohyun graduates from high school on February 9 "All Girls' Generation members are now 20+" (in Korean) Star.mt.co.kr (January 12, 2010). Retrieved on December 14, 2014. On August 21, 2014, she graduated from Dongguk University, Kim, Hyeong-wu. [http://www.newsen.com/news_view.php?uid=201002051128431002 소녀시대 서현 졸업사진 공개 화제 ‘청순 풋풋 매력발산’ (SNSD Seohyun's Graduation Photo Revealed, "Innocent, Youthful and Charmful")]. Newsen. February 5, 2010. Retrieved February 26, 2010.Kim, Ji-yeon. [http://star.mt.co.kr/view/stview.php?no=2010022316311666405 '입학' 서현 "대학생활 열심히..좋은 추억만들고파" ("Admission" Seohyun: "I Will Study Hard in University...and Wish to Make Many Memories")]. SPN Daily/''Money Today''. February 23, 2010. Retrieved February 26, 2010. receiving a degree in acting and an Achievement Award at the University's graduation ceremony.Seo-hyun of Girls' Generation Receives Award at Graduation The Chosun Ilbo (August 22, 2014). Retrieved on January 10, 2015. Her Girls' Generation's bandmate Yoona also attended the same university. Seohyun named United Nations Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon as her life mentor and role model, stating that his book, at one point in time, had helped her endured through the hard times.Girls’ Generation’s Seohyun Recalls Her Meeting With Mentor Ban Ki-moon (in Korean) Star.mt.co.kr (September 14, 2011). Retrieved on November 27, 2014.Girls’ Generation’s Seohyun Recalls Her Meeting With Mentor Ban Ki-moon Soshified.com (September 14, 2011). Retrieved on November 27, 2014. Music career Girls' Generation Seohyun started her training under SM Entertainment after joining the agency. In 2007, she was chosen to be a member of the girl group Girls' Generation. The 9-member girl group debuted on August 5, 2007. Subgroup: TTS Taeyeon, Tiffany and Seohyun formed a subgroup called TTS in 2012, releasing their first mini-album titled Twinkle during the same year. The subgroup has a different musical direction and style concept from the 9-member Girls' Generation,Subgroup "TTS", formed by Girls' Generation's Taeyeon, Tiffany & Seohyun, debuts in May (in Korean) Daum.net (April 19, 2012). Retrieved on April 20, 2012. placing their focus on each member's vocal ability while the latter group emphasizes the songs and uniform group performances. In 2014, the group released their 2nd mini album, Holler.Girls' Generation-TTS to release new album next week Globalpost.com (September 11, 2014). Retrieved on September 11, 2014. Solo activities Over the life of her career, Seohyun has released several songs for various television dramas and movies. A couple of them are her solos, while others are collaborations with fellow Girls' Generation members and other artists. Her solos include "It's Okay Even If It Hurts" for the 2010 MBC's drama Kim Soo Ro,http://www.bugsmusic.co.kr and "I'll Wait for You" for the 2012 SBS's Fashion King.Wonder Girls’ Sunye & Girls’ Generation member Seohyun to release new OST tracks Some of her duets include "Journey" with TVXQ for the 2011 SBS's drama Paradise Ranch, 소시 서현, 2인 동방신기 도우미로..신곡 피처링 Daum. January 11, 2010. Retrieved January 12, 2010. "Dreams Comes True" with Super Junior's Donghae for the 2011 Asia Song Festival, a fundraising project by UNICEF for East Africa,"Music and charity as Asia Song Fest wraps up its eighth year" Joongang Daily. 17 October 2011. Retrieved 2012-03-27 "The Magic of Yellow Ribbon" with Kim Hyun Joong as the theme song of the commercial The Face Shop, and "Don't Say No" with Brown Eyes's Yoon Gun.Girls’ Generation’s Seohyun and Yoon Gun Hint at Collaboration SongYoon Gun and Girls' Generation Seohyun to Release Duet Single "Don't Say No" on February 13 She also sang a duet with trot singer Joo Hyun-mi called JjaRaJaJja (Korean: "짜라자짜"). [http://www.hankyung.com/news/app/newsview.php?aid=2009021643317 주현미 -소녀시대, 트로트 싱글 `짜라자짜` 발표 (Joo Hyun-mi-Girls' Generation Announce Trot Single "Jjarajajja")]. Korea Economic Daily. February 16, 2009. Retrieved February 26, 2010. which earned her a nomination at the 2009 Mnet Asian Music Awards for Trot Music of the Year. Her other collaborations include "Oppa Nappa" and "It's Fantastic" with felllow Girls' Generation members Jessica and Tiffany, Kim Hyeong-wu. [http://isplus.joins.com/article/article.html?aid=1094530 소녀시대 티파니 “‘오빠나빠’ 활동 당시 성대결절 고생” (Girls' Generation's Tiffany: "Bad Older Brother' Activities Were Difficult on Vocal Nodules")]. JoongAng Ilbo/''Newsen''. February 16, 2009. Retrieved February 26, 2010.Girls' Generation Jessica, Tiffany and Seohyun released a game theme song (in Korean) Newsen.com (August 1, 2008). Retrieved on December 1, 2014. "Let's Go" for the purpose of increasing public participation in the 2010 G-20 Seoul summit, and "S.E.O.U.L" with Super Junior and other fellow Girls' Generation members to promote tourism for the city of Seoul in South Korea.Girls' Generation and Super Junior's "Seoul Song" on SM Entertainment's Official YouTube Channel YouTube.com (July 7, 2011). Retrieved on July 20, 2014. Songwriting Seohyun is the fifth member of Girls' Generation to be credited as a songwriter after Yuri, Sooyoung, Tiffany and Jessica. SNSD's return! 4th album to hit the music industry in 2013 'I Got a Boy', 1 1 released!, leesmusic.co.kr, December 2012. Retrieved December 30, 2012 In Girls' Generation's fourth Korean studio album, I Got a Boy, she co-wrote two songs "Baby Maybe" with fellow group members Yuri & Sooyoung and "XYZ" with Yuri. Subsequently, in TTS's 2nd mini album Holler, Seohyun wrote the lyrics for the song "Only U". She expressed "The lyrics are about the sincerity of love, about a true love. That you fall in love many times, but there's always going to be that special someone you won't forget. And that I want to find that special someone, out of all those people you have to meet through, and keep them in my life forever."Girls' Generation-TTS on Why New 'Holler' EP Represents Their 'Mind, Body and Soul' Billboard (September 16, 2014). Retrieved on September 17, 2014. Acting career Besides doing voice acting and musicals, Seohyun has made her television acting debut in the SBS's drama Passionate Love (2013). She play a supporting character, Han Yoo Rim, who is the first love of the male lead, portrayed by actor Sung Hoon.Girls' Generation's Seo-hyun Hitting the Books for Acting Debut The Chosun Ilbo (September 18, 2013). Retrieved on January 10, 2015.Girls’ Generation’s Seohyun makes acting debut Koreaherald.com (September 24, 2013). Retrieved on January 10, 2015. Voice acting Seohyun and her bandmate Taeyeon were cast as voice actors for the Korean-dubbed versions of the computer-animated films Despicable Me and Despicable Me 2. Tae-yeon and Seohyun dubbed the voices for the characters Margo and her younger sister, Edith, respectively.[http://www.newsen.com/news_view.php?uid=201005171053311001 Girls' Generation's Taeyeon and Seohyun cast as voice actors for Despicable Me (in Korean)] Newsen.com (May 17, 2010). Retrieved on May 17, 2010.Girls' Generation's Taeyeon and Seohyun discuss dubbing for 'Despicable Me 2' Allkpop.com (September 12, 2013). Retrieved on August 5, 2014. In 2013, Seohyun and Sunny served as the background narrators for the MBC variety show Real Men.Sunny and Seohyun to narrate new MBC variety ‘Real Men’, allkpop.com, April 12, 2013. Retrieved April 15, 2013 Musicals Seohyun has, on a few occasions, expressed her affection in doing musicals. She once stated "Vividly unfolding a work with a combination of singing and acting, not through a screen, but in front of an audience, was really appealing...I dreamed about this by imagining how much more heart-touching it would be standing on stage myself." The singer even confessed her wish to be able to play the adaptations of Chicago, Wicked and 42nd Street someday, revealing "I have to develop skills, so I want to go about it slowly...I’m prepared to listen to a lot of criticisms...Because I know I really fall short...I will continue on with that mindset, working hard while learning."PlayDB Interviews Seohyun for ‘Moon That Embraces the Sun’ Musical Soshified.com (January 28, 2014). Retrieved on November 27, 2014. In 2014, Seohyun made her musical theatre debut in the original Korean musical, Moon Embracing the Sun, which was adapted from a novel of the same name. She played the lead role alongside Kyuhyun of Super Junior. She later got cast in the Korean adaptation of Gone with the Wind, playing the female lead role.Seohyun to star in musical ‘Gone with the Wind’ The Korea Herald (November 10, 2014). Retrieved on November 24, 2014. After "Moon Embracing the Sun", Seohyun started taking separate vocal lessons, explaining that she wanted to explore various directions and not wanting to sing her next musical "like a pop song".[http://www.koreaherald.com/view.php?ud=20141110001167 November 10, 2014). Retrieved on January 9, 2015.[http://www.thesingle.co.kr/common/cms_view.asp?channel=451&subChannel=453&gotoPage=1&idx=8220 Seohyun's interview on Gone with the Wind (in Korean)] Thesingle.co.kr (January 2015). Retrieved on December 16, 2014. *English translation of the interview Seohyun was complimented by musical actress Jeong Yeong-ju for her professionalism.Musical actress Jeong Yeong-ju's interview (in Korean) Sports.khan.co.kr (December 14, 2014). Retrieved on December 18, 2014. Seohyun received good press for her performance.Enthusiasm of SNSD’s Seohyun, Reborn as a Musical Actress, Musical ‘Gone with the Wind’ (in Korean) Chosun.com (January 12, 2015). Retrieved on January 14, 2015.* http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1sk04ge Enthusiasm of SNSD’s Seohyun, Reborn as a Musical Actress, Musical ‘Gone with the Wind’ (English translation)]"Outside of the stage, I lived as if I was Scarlett and every time I saw a mirror, I practiced my gaze, expressions and gestures.”[http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1sk0c3u Hosting career In February 2012, Seohyun, along with her fellow Girls' Generation bandmates Taeyeon and Tiffany became the hosts for the MBC's music show Music Core.Taeyeon and Seohyun to join Tiffany as new 'Music Core' MCs Allkpop.com (January 31, 2012). Retrieved on July 31, 2014. After hosting for more than a year, they gave their farewell to the show in April 2013, performing TTS's "Goodbye, Hello" as a special stage.Taeyeon, Tiffany, and Seohyun give their farewell greetings on 'Music Core' Allkpop.com (April 13, 2013). Retrieved on August 3, 2014. Seohyun was also the occasional host for the MBC's 2012 Gayo Daejun music program along with Lee Joon, Boom and Lee Hwijae.Seohyun to Emcee ’2012 MBC Gayo Daejejun’ Variety show appearances 2010: We Got Married 2 Apart from her appearances with other Girls' Generation members on various shows, she partnered with singer and actor Jung Yong-hwa, who is the main singer of the idol band CN Blue, as a virtually married couple for MBC's TV show We Got Married. The two became known as the YongSeo Couple. The couple first met on 11 February 2010, and filmed their final episode on White Day, 14 March 2011, and left the show on April 2, 2011, when their final episode aired. 2014: The TaeTiSeo The TaeTiSeo, featuring Seohyun and fellow Girls' Generation members Taeyeon and Tiffany, premiered on August 26 and consisted of 8 episodes. The show took on a more close-up and personal side of the three singers, revealing how they live their normal everyday lives and what they do in their free time.Girls Generation New Reality Show 'The Taetiseo', Stars Taeyeon, Tiffany, Seohyun Breathecast.com (August 18, 2014). Retrieved on August 18, 2014. When speaking of their own subgroup, TTS, Seohyun stated "We are Girls' Generation, but I think that a musical color unique to only TaeTiSeo (TTS) is forming."TaeTiSeo discuss the surprises throughout their career Allkpop (September 2, 2014). Retrieved on September 5, 2014.Girls’ Generation’s Seohyun: "We are Girls' Generation, but I think that a musical color unique to only TaeTiSeo is forming." (in Korean) Newsen.com (September 2, 2014). Retrieved on September 2, 2014. Philanthropy In 2010, Seohyun was appointed by the Seoul Metropolitan Office as the South Korea's Goodwill Ambassador for Student Fitness. [http://www.yonhapnews.co.kr/bulletin/2010/04/13/0200000000AKR20100413096600004.HTML?did=1179m 박태환ㆍ서현 `서울학생 체력증진' 홍보대사 (Park Tae-hwan of Seoul students 'fitness and Seohyun' Ambassadors.)] Yonhap News. April 13, 2010. Retrieved April 26, 2010. In 2011, she, who has previously worked with the UNICEF's “Help Children in Africa” project, was then inaugurated as a UNICEF envoy.'Photos from Seohyun and Donghae’s ‘UNICEF’ envoy inauguration ceremony' Subsequently, Seohyun was appointed as the Goodwill Ambassador at the United Nations Pavilion Expo 2012.Seohyun Appointed as Goodwill Ambassador for the UN 2012 Yeosu Expo (in Korean) Asiatoday.co.kr (May 3, 2012). Retrieved on November 28, 2014.Seohyun to Promote UN Pavilion in Yeosu Expo as Goodwill Ambassador Mwave.interest.me (May 3, 2012). Retrieved on November 28, 2014. In 2013, as an effort to help less-fortunate students with their studies, she donated 100 million Korean won to Dongguk University. Seohyun expressed, "I made the donation to help students who would otherwise have to give up their studies due to financial difficulties, and thus give up on their dream."Seo-hyun Gives Fellow Students a Financial Boost [Chosun Ilbo (November 20, 2013). Retrieved on January 10, 2015. In 2014, Seohyun participated in the charity concert “Happy Day,” donating some of her possessions in order to raise funds in support of Syrian refugee children.Girls’ Generation’s Seohyun Donates Goods to Raise Funds for Refugee Children in Syria Soompi (August 20, 2014). Retrieved on August 20, 2014.Girls’ Generation’s Seohyun Donates Goods to Raise Funds for Refugee Children in Syria (in Korean) Media.daum.net (August 21, 2014). Retrieved on August 21, 2014. Discography Solo discography Filmography Film Television drama Reality and variety shows Aside from television appearances with Girls' Generation, Seohyun also appeared in the following television shows. Musical theatre Awards and nominations References